1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a securing device which is designed to prevent an attempted theft and is connectable to an article to be secured; it also relates to an unlocking device for unlocking the securing device and to devices for holding or mounting such securing devices.
The securing device is designed, in particular, to secure a compact disc stored in a case, hereinafter referred to as a CD.
2. Discussion of the Background
Securing devices are known which trigger an acoustic signal whenever the article secured therewith is carried through a contactless-working barrier, for example on leaving sales premises. A barrier of this kind can exhibit, for example, an induction loop having an oscillatory circuit and the device can exhibit an inductance which gives rise to a resonance. Means of this type for triggering a signal do not however form the subject of the present invention and are assumed to be known, so they are not described in greater detail here.
A securing device known from EP-Al-0 405 155 can be opened on a mechanical or on a magnetic basis. Although special devices are designed for opening purposes, it cannot be ruled out that securing devices of this type might also be opened without any such special devices, using other means, e.g. magnets or other tools, and the therewith secured goods stolen.